Listen to the Rain
by Jinx-co
Summary: My only hope... My only peace... My only joy... My only strength... Lit
1. Listen to the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song "Listen to the Rain"

Listen to the Rain

by Sysama

_Listen, listen_

_Listen, listen_

_Listen, listen_

_Listen, listen_

She lay there, listening as the rain hit the window. It was peaceful. Although her mother was obsessed with snow, she found the rain calming, peaceful... Beautiful. The rain was cleansing. Everything was renewed and special after a rain storm. Everything was clearer. She smiled at the thought. If only everything could be clearer after... Everything in her head... The questions...

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

Why? That was the biggest question... The question for which she would never have an answer. How? Another good question. Another question with no answer. She sighed as she thought of the questions circling her head. Then smiled slightly as she pictured the rain washing them all away, or the rain whispering the answers to her. She could only hope, hope that one day she would find them.

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen, listen)_

_Whispering secrets in rain (listen, listen)_

_Magically searching for someone to hear_

_That story be more than it hides_

_Please don't let go_

_Can't we stay for a while_

_It's just too hard to say goodbye_

_Listen to the rain_

Sadly she rolled off her bed. Without bothering to grab a jacket she left her dorm room, left her building and stood in the pouring rain. She looked up. Grey. Grey clouds. The rain continued to gentley hit her face. She closed her eyes and imagined a beter world. A world where he was still there. A world where she could happily read without thinking of him. A world where she didn't have to say good bye.

_Listen, listen, listen, listen, listen, listen to the rain_

_Weeping_

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

_Listen (listen), listen (listen)_

Thunder rumbled in the distance and she opened her eyes. Lightning flashed and she sould have sworn she saw someone headed towards her, but the light faded and she was left alone again. 'Forget it,' she told herself. 'He's not coming back.' She looked sadly into the rain and began following a brick path to no where, and everywhere.

_I stand alone in the storm (listen, listen)_

_Suddenly sweet words they know (listen, listen)_

_Hurry they say for you haven't much time_

_Open your eyes to the love around you_

_You may feel you're alone_

_But I'm here still with you_

_You can do what you dream_

_Just remember to listen to the rain_

Taking one last look around her, she closed her eyes and made a wish, silently praying for it to come true. She opened her eyes and lay down in the wet grass, not thinking about how cold she was, or how sick she was sure to get. Just thinking of him, maybe he was watching the rain... Maybe he could hear her pleas, the rain could be messengers...

_Listen_


	2. October

Disclaimer: I do not ow nGilmore Girls or the song 'October'

Sy: This was originally a one-shot but I decided to turn it into an actual story. This chapter is Jess' point of view.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Listen to the Rain

Chapter 2: October

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

_I can't run anymore_

_I fall before you_

_Here I am_

_I have nothing left_

_Though I've tried to forget_

_You're all that I am_

_Take me home_

_I'm through fighting it_

It was raining. Again. That was typical. it always rained when he thought of her, today it was particularly hard not to think of her. It was three years to the day that he had met her. Why he held onto such dates was beyond him, but he did and now he was thinking of her and it was raining. Typical.

_Broken_

_Lifeless_

_I give up_

_You're my only strength_

_Without you_

_I can't go on_

_Anymore_

_Ever again_

Not for the first time he thought about going to get her. 'No doubt that would end well,' he thought sarcastically. He had done that before, it had ended in a very hard rejection and heart break. Of course, that was mostly his fault, showing up and asking her to leave with him. She was never one for spontaneity and he was never good at remembering that.

_My only hope (All the times I've tried) _

_My only peace (To walk away from you)_

_My only joy_

_My only strength (I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power_

_My only life (And love is where I am)_

_My only love_

He thought sadly of where he could be if he had listened to her and if he hadn't left. He would probably still be with her. Two years... That would have been the longest relationship he had ever maintained. Of course he didn't maintain it. It fell apart before even a year...

_I can't run anymore_

_I give myself to you_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_In all my bitterness I ignored_

_All that's real and true_

_All I need is you_

_When night falls on me_

_I'll not close my eyes_

_I'm too alive and you're too strong_

_I can't lie anymore_

_I fall down before you_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

Without thinking he stood up and grabbed his jacket. he got into his car and drove aimlessly, ofcourse as fate had it he ended up there... There with her. he contemplated just driving away but ended up getting out of the car. He walked down a stone path and saw a figure looking at him. Lightning cracked behind him and he could make out the persons features... It was her. That was all it took for him to leave. He was gone before the light disappeared.

_My only hope (All the times I've tried) _

_My only peace (To walk away from you)_

_My only joy_

_My only strength (I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power_

_My only life (And love is where I am)_

_My only love_

_Constantly ignoring_

_The pain consuming me_

_But this time it's cut too deep_

_I'll never stray again_

It was pointless to do anything, yet he hoped. He didn't know why, but he did. The only thing that kept him living was the thought that one day, one day she might be his again, and this time he wouldn't screw it up. Once he had her, if he had her, he wouldn't let her go until he was sure it was final.

_My only hope (All the times I've tried) _

_My only peace (To walk away from you)_

_My only joy_

_My only strength (I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power_

_My only life (And love is where I am)_

_My only love_

_My only hope (All the times I've tried) _

_My only peace (To walk away from you)_

_My only joy_

_My only strength(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power_

_My only life (And love is where I am)_

As he sat in his car, the rain patering overhead. He stopped adn listened, really listened to what it sounded like. To him, and just him, it sounded as though it said 'Come back...' Huh.

_My only love_


End file.
